The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that a key is a device that is used to operate a lock (such as to lock or unlock it). A typical key is a small piece of metal consisting of two parts: the blade, which slides into the keyway of the lock and distinguishes between different keys, and the bow, which is left protruding so that torque can be applied by the user. The key serves as a security token for access to the locked area; only persons having the correct key can open the lock and gain access.
Door lock keys are devices that allow security access to its user. However, the inexpensive device can become difficult to use in locations with poor lighting, owing to weather conditions, time of day or physical orientation of the lock. To address this problem, illumination is the required solution. There are night light devices that illuminate around the keyway in conditions that ordinarily make the key's usage difficult.
A photoresistor is a light-controlled variable resistor. The resistance of a photoresistor decreases with increasing incident light intensity; in other words, it exhibits photoconductivity. A photoresistor can be applied in light-sensitive detector circuits, and light- and dark-activated switching circuits. A photoresistor can be mounted on a doorway to detect presence of illuminations from an object, such as a key case.
There is a need for a keyhole-illuminating device that provides easy access and high visibility in the dark, while requiring minimal energy expenditure. There is also a need for a reliable device that illuminates the keyway as the matching key is engaging the keyway, but powers off when the key and the keyway have completed the locking or unlocking operation. There is also a need for unobscured keyhole illumination that is easy to install and remove for relocation thereof, if desired.
Other proposals have involved illuminating keyways and doors. The problem with these illumination devices is that they do not power on and off at the right time. Also, they do not indicate if the matching key is being used in the keyway. Even though the above cited illuminating devices meets some of the needs of the market, a keyway illumination system that is adapted to operate with a variety of keys having different sizes and types, and enables a keyway to be illuminated when a corresponding key approaches the keyway at a predetermined distance, so as to enhance visibility of the engagement point between the key and the keyway, and also allows for verification that the key is engaging the correct matching keyway through a unique color matching function, is still desired.